pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One In A Million
'''One In A Million '''is the ninth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott standing at the now empty campground, as a flock of Pidgey fly over them. Squirtle is in Scott's arms, fast asleep, and Bulbasaur is on Scott's shoulder, while Eevee is on his head. Scott: What the... Jill: Oh hi! Jill walks over to Scott, her backpack full. Scott: Where did everything go? Jill: While you were fighting the Gym, I decided to pack everything up! How did it go? Scott: I won! Jill: Congrats! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: So..... You forgive me? Jill: Forgive you for what? Scott: You know... Earlier.... Jill: I don't know what you're talking about! Jill starts humming. Scott: Okay then... Where is the next Gym? Jill: Back in Viridian City. Scott: WHAT!? WE GOTTA GO ALL THE WAY BACK THERE! Jill: Yep. Scott: Fiiiine! Scott: How do we get back? Jill: I guess we gotta wait for the S.S. Anne to come back. Scott: Dangiiit. Squirtle starts snoring really loudly, and Scott returns him to his ball. Jill: Did you training pull through? Scott: Oh yeah! Squirtle totally destroyed them! Jill: That's good. Ready to head off? Scott: Yep! Bulbasaur: Bulba!! The two head off, but Scott stops when he sees a large dark figure flying in the sky. Scott: WOAH! Jill, look at that! Scott points to what looks like a dark colored Charizard. Jill: Oh my gosh! Is that.... It can't be! Scott: Woah! Scott takes out his Pokedex. Pokedex: Charizard, The Flame Pokemon. Charizard's fiery breath reaches incredible temperatures. It can quickly melt glaciers weighing 10,000 tons. Scott: That's odd.... The Pokedex picture is a differant color then that Charizard... Jill: Scott... You have no idea how rare that is! Scott: A Charizard? No way, i've seen them on T.V. A million times! Suddenly, a man runs by, almost running into Scott. Scott: Hey! Watch where you are going! Man: Sorry! Have you guys seen a Charizard? Might have been black? Jill: It's right there! Jill points to the Charizard, now flying far off into the distance. Thomas: OHMIGOSH I FINALLY FOUND IT!! Thomas start running in the direction towards Charizard, and pulls out a large camera and starts taking pictures of it. Jill: Who are you? What are you doing? Man: My name is Thomas. I research Shiny Pokemon! His camera clicks, and a light flashes towards the figure, who begins increasing speed. Eevee: Eev! A Spearow passes by the Charizard, which is then knocked out by a Flamethrower attack that Charizard attacks it with. Scott: Woah! Thomas: I study and take pictures of Shiny Pokemon, take samples of their DNA, and I just try to figure them out. Scott: What is a Shiny Pokemon? Jill rolls her eyes. Thomas: Shiny Pokemon are EXTREMELY rare! They are Pokemon that are colored differently than normal. For instance, the Charizard. Most ordinary Charizards are orange, but I moved to this island becuase I heard rumors about a Black Charizard residing here on Cinnbar Island! I've lived here for years and nothing interesting has occurred, but I finally found it! Scott: AWESOME! Thomas takes a bunch more pictures of the Pokemon, before it flies into the clouds, hiding from sight. Thomas: AW MAN! THOSE PICTURE WERE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Scott: How rare ARE Shiny Pokemon? Thomas: According to if my many years of reasearch and my calculations are correct, the probability of a Pokemon being shiny is 0.01220703125%. Scott: ...What? Jill: It's just extremely rare... Thomas: I gotta go get a closer look at that Charizard! Thomas runs after the Pokemon. Jill: Well come on, Scott! Jill and Scott follow Thomas. Thomas: Be very very quiet... I'm trying to find where it lives, and I gotta catch it! The Charizard flies out of the clouds, and tilts sideways, flying towards a cave. Scott: Why you wanna catch it? Thomas: I need it for conducting my research! Plus, Who WOULDN'T wanna catch a Shiny Pokemon! Scott: Oh. The three of them walk down towards where the Pokemon landed. Thomas: He flew into this cave... Let's go! Scott: Okay... Thomas: I can light it up with my Pokemon! Golduck! Thomas takes out a Pokeball, and with a white light, a Golduck pops out. Golduck: Gawl! Jill: A Golduck! Scott: Woah, cool! Eevee: Eev, Eeev! Thomas: Golduck. light up the cave with Flash! The red jewel on Golduck's forehead starts glowing, and it creates a bright light. Thomas: Okay, now we are ready! Thomas holds out his camera, and they enter the cave. Scott: It's kinda... Creepy in here.. Scott looks back at the exit. Scott: Are you sure we have to do this, Jill! Jill: Of course I am, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Suddenly, a bunch of screeching is heard, and dozens of Zubat fly toward them. Thomas: DUCK! They crouch down, as the Zubat fly over them, and out the cave. Scott: THAT was freaky! Thomas: They're just Zubat! Keep going! They continue on forward, until they see a light at the end of the cave. Once they walk there, they discover that the bright light is the light from the flame on Charizard's tail. Scott: Wow! Thomas: Wow! I think I can finally capture it! Thomas takes out an empty Pokeball. Thomas: This is it! Golduck, use- Jill: STOP! Thomas: What? Why? Jill: I think it's sleeping! Thomas: Exactly, that makes it much easier to catch! Jill: No! Look! What is that! The Charizard is laying down, curled into a ball, with another figure by its head. Thomas: Woah... Thomas gets closer to the Charizard. Jill: Be careful! It could attack! Thomas: It's sleeping! Why would it! Thomas gets so closer, that he can feel the heat from Charizard's flame. Thomas: Oh... My gosh! Scott: What is it? Thomas: It's a... a Shiny Charmander! Thomas takes out his camera, and starts taking a bunch of pictures. Jill: A Shiny Charizard AND a Shiny Charmander!? Suddenly, the Charizard wakes up, and growls with extreme volume. Scott: Umm... What do we do? Golduck: GOL! Bulbasaur: BULBA! Charizard stands up. Thomas: Just... RUN! Charizard launches a flame towards them, as they all run out of the cave, without any breath left. Scott: Oh... my gosh! That was so... Scary! Jill: Yeah... Thomas, you can't catch that! Thomas: I know... That Charizard has a child... Another, Rare Child. That must be one special Charizard if its own child is also Shiny! Jill: If any Pokemon Hunters find them, they will capture them for sure! We can't let that happen! Thomas: You're right... Oh wait! No you aren't! Jill: What? Thomas: NOW! Suddenly, a blonde woman with a black outfit with a red "R" on it, falls out of the sky, and lands in front of Scott. Scott: CASSIDY! Jill: Team Rocket? A large helicopter flies down, and lands right beside the cave, as Thomas takes off his costume, revealing himself to be Butch. Jill: Botch!? What are you doing here!? Butch: BUTCH! And Isn't it obvious? Golduck, use Confusion! Golduck: GOL! Golduck's eyes glow blue, and it uses its Psychic powers to throw Jill and Scott out of the way. Scott: Un! Two Team Rocket Grunts emerge from the Helicopter. Scott: Bulbasaur, use- Scott groans with pain. Scott: Energy Ball! A Green Ball forms from Bulbasaur's mouth, which shoots towards Golduck, but misses. Butch: Pathetic! Several Team Rocket grunts enter the cave, and a roaring sounds is heard, followed by an electrocution sound. Moments later, an unconscious body of the Shiny Charizard is carried out by the Team Rocket grunts, and hooked onto the Helicopter. After that, Charmander, still conscious, is carried out in a small cage. Cassidy: Yes, we have them! Giovanni will be proud! Butch returns Golduck to its ball, which seems to have been only painted red and white, and is actually a dark black color, and the Team Rocket members all get into the helicopter, and start flying away. Scott: We... We gotta stop them! Scott slowly gets up. Scott: WE GOTTA STOP THEM! Category:Episodes